Bart and Jimbo plays with Milhouse and Dolph/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon "Bart and Jimbo plays with Milhouse and Dolph" Supervising Producers Jay Kogen & Wallace Wolodarsky Dave Rippy Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Richard Raynis Harter Ryan Richard Sakai David Silverman Co-Producers Jon Vitti John Swartzwelder Tony A. Goodman Bruce C. Shelley Dave Pottinger Written By Jay Kogen & Wallace Wolodarsky Ian Fischer John Pomeroy John Swartzwelder Directed By Dave Kubalak Jim Reardon Marshall Lee Toomey Executive Producer George Meyer Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Also Starring Jim Cummings Delroy Lindo Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell Rick Salonga Russi Taylor And Pamela Hayden as Milhouse, Jimbo and Commercial Narrator Special Guest Voice Ossie Davis Special Guest Voice Phil Hartman Special Guest Voice Dave Thomas Special Guest Voice Marcia Wallace Executive Consultant Brad Bird Executive Story Editor Jeff Martin Creative Consultant David M. Stern Associate Producers J. Michael Mendel Joseph A. Boucher Theme By Danny Elfman Music By Alf Clausen "The Raiders March and Star Wars" Composed by John Williams "Wedding March" Composed by Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy "La Marseillaise" Written by Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle Casting By Bonita Pietila Parodies is based on "Indiana Jones" and "Star Wars" created by George Lucas & Philip Kaufman Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Post Production Coordinators Jeffrey L. Goldstein Colin A.B.V. Lewis Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Mark McJimsey Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Peter Cole Greg Orloff Anthony D'Amico Production Sound Mixer Brad Brock Sound Recorders Ronald Cox Randy Piotroski Script Supervisor Mary Jane Ferguson Post Production Audio Facility Skywalker Sound Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented In Dolby SurroundTM ADR Recordist Derek Sample Assistants to Mr. Brooks Barbara Duncan Trixie Flynn Assistant to Mr. Simon Daria Paris Assistant to Mr. Groening Julie Steddom Smith Assistant to Mr. Sakai Lana Repp Lewis Assistant to Mr. Schoenbrun Jacqueline Sillo Assistant to Messrs, Jean & Reiss Lona Williams Assistant to Producers Don Gilbert • C.J. Gibson Tammy Mandel • Brad Schultze Laura Norton • Dee Cappelli Leslie Richter Assistant to Associate Producer Alison Elliott Animation Produced By Klasky-Csupo Inc. Animation Executive Producer Gabor Csupo Animation Producer Sherry Gunther Overseas Animation Directors Mike Girard S.J. Park Animation Production Manager Maria Elena Rodriguez Korean Production Company Anivision Assistant Director Bob Anderson Storyboard Supervisors Steven Dean Moore Christian Roman Brian Sousa Storyboards Peter Avanzino Tim Deen Luis Escobar Lance Kramer Matt Pritchard Kevin O'Brien Storyboard Revisions Jerry Richardson Jeff Myers Herb Ellwood David Lewis Chris Rippy Character Design Supervisors Dale Hendrickson Rick Maki Sandy Petersen Character Designers Scott Alberts Doug Brucks John Evanson Matt Groening Vance Hampton Dusty Monk Tina Price John Rice Sam Simon John Holmquist Background Design Supervisors Kenneth Wilder Lance Wilder Sean Wolff Background Designers Alex C. Dilts Brad Crow Don Gagen John Krause Mario Mariotti Robert E. Stanton Kenneth Wilder Lance Wilder Scott Winsett Character Layout Supervisors Rick Salonga Michael Pereza Jr. Thonny Namuonglo Character Layout Artists Anthony Bell Adriana Galvez Joe Gillum Jen Kamerman Istvan Majoros Duncan McKissick Sarge Morton Franc Reyes Julie Spencer Peter Shin Greg Street Bob Walker Paul Wee Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Background Layout Supervisors Paul Slusser Don Towns Dave Strandquest Background Layout Artists John M. Berman Billy George Angelo Laudon Karen Sparks Jefferson R. Weekley Prop Designers Jake Dotson Roy Rabey Animation Timings Paul Bettner David Cherry Bryan Hehmann Pete Michels Neil Affleck Chea O'Neill Ellen Woodbury Lip Sync Kent Holaday Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Technical Director Rick Bugental Main Title Animation Animators Tibor Belay Craig Clark Mark Ervin Steve Fellner Jeffrey A. Myers Eduardo Olivares Kevin Petrilak Sondra S. Roy Gregg Vanzo Kevin Wurzer Frederick J. Gardner. III Main Title Chalkboard Digital Compositor Adam Howard Color Design Supervisors Carol Wyatt Andy Brandou Color Designers Paul Fetler Daniel Harris Cookie Tricarico Kim Taylor Assistant Editor Lee Harting Animation Checking Supervisor Wesley Smith Animation Checker Susan Zsuzsa Lamy Animation Cameras Patrick Buchanan Richard Gasparian Jim Keefer Mike Kidd Glynn Beaty Karen Shaffer Background Cleanup Supervisors Bev Chapman Chris Van Doren Background Cleanup Artists Lucas Gray Herb Moore David Felix Trevor Johnson Dexter Griffin Lynna P. Johnson Alex Quintana John Mathot Mike McCart Art Morales Bev Chapman Mark Oftedal Rick Salonga Joe Ybarra Negative Cutter Tim Heyen. D & A Neg Cutting Telecine Fred Eldridge. Compact Video Production Coordinators Miles Lewis Horst Julia Kim Post Production Coordinator Tami Sloan Tsark Production Assistants Daniel O'Day McClellan Sharon Altman Doria Biddle Lisa Womble Production Accountant Carole Ann McCoy The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #8F23 COPYRIGHT ©1992 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Animation Production Richard Raynis For Gracie Films Executive in Charge of Production Michael P. Schoenbrun For 20th Television Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th TELEVISION A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY Category:Season 3 credits Category:Credits Category:Production Category:Cast and Crew Category:Guest Stars Category:Complete